United We Stand
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Slight AU. Castiel located another hunter in North Carolina and sends the Winchesters to find her. She proves herself to be much more than they could ever imagine. PLEASE REVIEW! Castiel/OC.
1. The Lord Has Work For You

**Summary: **Slight AU. Castiel located another hunter in North Carolina and sends the Winchesters to find her. She proves herself to be much more than they could ever imagine. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters. *Growls and punches pillow*

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC.

**

* * *

United We Stand**

**Chapter One: The Lord has Work for You**

A dark purple Audi Quattro pulled up outside the graveyard. Its driver got out and went to the trunk. She was a twenty-six year old, with long, wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes which sparkled even in the darkness. For Alexa Summers this was a regular salt and burn job. Easy as pie, just get a few weapons (just in case of attack), gasoline, rock salt and a lighter or matches and *POOF* job done.

Tonight however, things were about to change.

She lit the bones, watching as the witch haunting Ashville, North Carolina finally was put to rest. Satisfied with her work, Alexa turned and headed back towards the car. She heard a flutter of wings and spun around. A man in a tan trenchcoat stood before her, wearing a dark suit with a white shirt and blue tie, his hair ruffled and out of place (so dark it could be mistaken for black) and his eyes beaming bright blue in the darkness surrounding them. He moved towards Alexa and backed her into a tree, covering her mouth with his hand.

"Do not fear me, Alexa …" he said, his voice so deep it made Alexa's ribcage tremor, "My name is Castiel, and I am an angel of the Lord."

Castiel studied Alexa's eyes, which darkened at how close he was to her. He gave her an intense stare, making the young hunter uncomfortable.

"Do you understand that I mean you no harm?" Castiel asked, Alexa nodding in response.

He gave her another look which flooded her with warmth. She felt safe and she felt she was able to trust Castiel. The angel removed his hand from the human's mouth and took a step back. His Grace buzzed around him like a whole different kind of electricity, and it was frighteningly beautiful.

"What do you want with me?" Alexa asked, trying not to show her fear to the being before her.

"The Lord has work for you." Castiel replied, his voice monotonic and his face expressionless.

"Sorry…the Lord has work for me?" Alexa asked, shocked but in a way honoured.

"Yes. You need to join forces with Sam and Dean Winchester. They are on their way to find you."

"What? Why? Why am I needed?" Alexa asked, terrified.

"You are a part of the Apocalypse which is due to loom over us if we don't prevent Lilith breaking the sixty-six seals. Unfortunately, Dean Winchester has already managed to break one." Castiel replied, Alexa staggering back to the tree, trying to keep her legs from buckling.

"What part do I play in the Apocalypse?"

"That I do not know at present." Castiel answered with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice, "But you must trust that what I speak of is true. Go back to your motel room and wait. Within the next couple of days Sam and Dean will arrive and no doubt Dean will be hostile. He doesn't trust things he doesn't know much about."

Alexa nodded in understanding.

"I guess I'll be seeing you then…" she said, sheepishly.

"Yes you will. Goodbye, Alexa."

"Bye, Castiel…"

_Damn...what kind of weird-ass hunt did this turn out to be? _

-TBC-


	2. Great

**Summary: **Slight AU. Castiel located another hunter in North Carolina and sends the Winchesters to find her. She proves herself to be much more than they could ever imagine. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters. *Growls and punches pillow*

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC.

**

* * *

United We Stand**

**Chapter Two: Great…**

As the angel promised, Sam and Dean Winchester did show up in Alexa's motel room looking for her, and Dean was rather hostile.

"Look, Dude…" Alexa began, "Don't take that tone with me; alright…I just got pulled into this mess by your fine feathered friend over there."

She gestured to Castiel who nodded in return.

"How you doin', Cas?" she asked, Castiel showing a small smile in return.

"I'm fine thank you. Yourself?" Castiel countered.

"Fine and fucking dandy if you pardon my French…" Alexa replied, blushing as she cursed in front of the handsome angel.

"You didn't speak French." Castiel said, cocking his head, adorably confused.

"It's a figure of speech." Dean butted in, and then turned to Alexa, "Hey, Sweetheart, you ought to watch your mouth since we're the ones who know what's going on here."

Alexa smirked and then looked from Dean to the floor and back again, locking her eyes with his which intimidated the eldest Winchester a little.

"I'm sorry…you don't fucking know the half of it. The truth of the matter is that you've got yourself a little messenger by the name of Castiel who brings you information from Big Guns upstairs, or his eldest sons at least. Compared to what Castiel and his family know, you know jack shit."

Sam and Dean looked at one another in disbelief and then to Castiel.

"Alexa is very intuitive. She's not an idiot…and she's rather powerful so I would show her some respect if I were you," Castiel said, Dean opening his mouth to retort, "And yes, Dean, I understand respect does go both ways, but you've been rather hostile towards her."

"Thank you, Cas." Alexa said, softly, the Angel of Thursday nodding in response.

She took in his words about her and blinked at him.

"What do you mean I'm rather powerful?" she asked.

"Oh yes…I discovered your purpose in the Apocalypse."

Alexa looked anxious.

Castiel leaned back against the wall and captured her gaze in his.

"You are to keep your telekinetic power at the level it is at, because you will use it when fighting alongside Sam and Dean."

"Telekinetic power?" Sam asked, frowning at Castiel.

Alexa turned to Sam and suddenly, a chair slid across the floor, without her even having to break her eye contact with him.

"Telekinetic power." Castiel repeated, Alexa smiling at him as she moved the chair back, "Now the reason it is so important is that it is only going to increase in strength, and that is to be used to our advantage. The reason why is unknown to me at present."

"Oh, God…" She breathed, flinching as Castiel glared at her.

"Blasphemy." He scolded.

"Sorry…" she whispered.

"I need the three of you to get acquainted properly." Castiel said, the others sharing a look that he couldn't decipher, "I have orders coming through, I must go."

The angel disappeared in a flutter of wings and Dean and Alexa just stared each other down. Sam, bless his heart, tried to keep the peace.

"So, Alexa…" he began, his stomach dropping a little when he saw the cold glare in her eyes, "How long have you had this power?"

Alexa's expression softened and she smiled, sitting on her bed while the others sat at the motel room's small table.

"Since I was about three years old." She answered, "My mom was the same, and she taught me how to control it."

"So can you move anything?" Dean asked, finding something for the girl to move.

"Not quite anything, but a lot of stuff. Big heavy things too…" Alexa answered, "Go and look out of the window.

The boys looked out of the window and Alexa sat back on the bed, resting against the headboard. The boys gasped when the Impala completely turned the other way.

"Just so you can pull out facing the right way when we leave." She said with a smile.

Sam was stood with his mouth open, a slight smile on his face.

"Shut your trap, Sammy boy, you're catching flies." She laughed, shaking Sam from his trance and causing him to shut his mouth.

Dean turned around with a look of uncertainty on his face. He still couldn't trust her, but then again, who could you trust these days?

"_I know you don't trust me, Dean." _

Dean looked around at Alexa and she sat with her mouth closed, just staring at him.

"_But it's alright, you'll learn in time." _

"You're telepathic?" He asked, causing Sam to look around at his brother a bit confused.

"No, Dean…she's telekinetic." Sam answered, staring at his brother like the guy had gone nuts.

"I know that!" Dean said with a sigh before turning to Alexa, "Show him will you?"

Sam sat expectantly, a little freaked out when she was able to lock them in a three way conversation.

"_Hey, Sam." _She said softly, her soft laugh ringing in both Winchester's heads.

"_Whoa…" _Sam breathed, his face turning to one of shock.

"_You see," _Dean said, not realising he was talking without his mouth, _"I told you." _

"_Wait a minute," _Sam gasped, _"We're talking in the same conversation here…"_

"_Yeah, I can invite plenty of people to join in or I can block them out." _

"_Please can we resume _some _kind of normality here?" _Dean begged, _"This is a little freaky-deaky for me." _

"Sorry," Alexa laughed, "I didn't mean to freak you guys out."

"Does it drain you to use your powers?" Sam asked, leaning returning to sit at the table, Dean following slowly.

"Not really. If I use them on a huge object or on plenty of people I get a little tired." Alexa replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I just think that with your telepathy and Castiel's we could communicate silently in a fight, especially if you can put us on a unique frequency." Sam answered, "We'll need to talk to Castiel about that."

* * *

After they got talking about normal-ish stuff, the three of them got on really well. When the subject turned to families though, the atmosphere wasn't so hot.

"So, you said your mom taught you to control you powers," Sam began, "Where's she living now...?"

"In a box," Alexa replied, looking from her hands up at Sam and Dean, "Six feet underground in Ohio."

"I'm sorry." Sam said, Dean nodding in response.

"Thanks." Alexa said quietly.

"Do you mind if I ask how she died?" Sam asked, earning a shake of the head from Alexa.

"Raped and murdered by six demons in 1998." Alexa sighed, anger boiling up inside her, "I was left alone at fourteen with nothing more than a bag of clothes, one gun and one belt of ammo."

"Where did you go?" Dean asked, the girl looking back down to her hands again.

"To a friend of my mom's." Alexa answered, "She gave me a bunch of fake IDs and credit cards, took me on the road with her and then at eighteen I set out on my own."

The others nodded and Alexa smiled.

"Anyway, no more damn depressing stuff, the possible Apocalypse is depressing enough on its own."

A flutter of wings.

The angel appeared.

"Good to see you're all friends now." Castiel said, looking at the three hunters.

"Yeah, we're all friends, Cas." Dean assured him.

"You must all rest. We travel to Michigan at dawn." Castiel said, turning to leave.

"Why?" Sam asked, looking across at the angel.

"Demon attack in Birmingham. One family's been killed already and that's more than enough."

Before Dean could question anything, Castiel left, leaving the three hunters stuck for answers…again.

Tomorrow, they were off to Michigan.

-TBC-


	3. Blast from the Past

**Summary: **Slight AU. Castiel located another hunter in North Carolina and sends the Winchesters to find her. She proves herself to be much more than they could ever imagine. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters. *Growls and punches pillow*

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC.

**

* * *

United We Stand**

**Chapter Three: Blast from the Past**

Since it was easier for Alexa to travel in the Impala with the boys, she sold her beloved Quattro to a sixteen year old who was just learning to drive. The girl paid her $1500 for it, which was good enough to keep her in a separate motel room when they stopped. Sharing with guys would be a new experience for her since she'd only hunted with women. She'd had a few one night stands in her time, lost her virginity at eighteen to a guy named Mika who she met in a bar in Philadelphia when she set out to hunt alone, and they were the only occasions she shared with men. The group checked into "The Paradise Motel". Paradise? This dump? Yeah right! The place was owned by a fat slob who sat playing computer games rather than working. The guy had eyed up Alexa who scowled at him.

"Only in your dreams, Bitch." She growled, taking the key to her room before heading to it, Sam and Dean snickering on the way out.

The girl got a pat on the back from Dean, which assured both her and Sam that Dean was able to trust her more.

Okay, research sucks. That's a _fact_…well…in Dean and Alexa's case it's a fact. Sam on the other hand enjoyed research, which meant he'd be okay with doing more of the work letting Dean and Alexa relaxing by cleaning their guns and knives. Alexa carried a collection of completely customised weapons. They were all decorated with a pattern or parts of them were brightly coloured. For instance, her two machetes had purple, pink and black striped handles. Her favourite gun had a pair of pink lips on the left side of it, and her short daggers had blue roses painted up the blades.

"What's with the decoration?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as they all sat in her room researching.

"It just brightens them up I guess…" Alexa said, pulling out a sharp boomerang with the name _Lex _painted over the curve in white and purple.

The sharpened boomerang was black and metallic, sharp enough to take an enemy's head off in a clean shot.

"Lex?" Dean asked as he took the boomerang to look at.

"Nickname." Alexa replied, "Prefer it to Alexa."

Dean nodded and went back to cleaning his guns.

* * *

Alexa went for a haircut while Sam and Dean researched. Her hair was a little too long for her liking and she wanted a change in colour. The Winchesters got a bit of a shock when the girl turned up in the room with short, dark red curly hair.

"What do you think?" She asked, taking in Dean's dazed smile and Sam's raised eyebrows.

"Whoa…" Sam breathed, "It's awesome."

"Yeah…uh…" Dean added, "It's sexy."

"Thanks." Alexa replied, turning when Castiel appeared by the bathroom door.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said, "What do you think of Lex's new hair?"

The angel nodded in approval.

"It's very nice." He said softly.

"Oh, you couldn't make it stay like this until I wanna change could you?" She asked, "You know, just use a hint of mojo…please?"

Castiel nodded and beckoned her closer to him, placing his hands through her hair before muttering something in Enochian.

"Thank you." Alexa whispered, smiling breathtakingly at the angel before grabbing a beer Sam had bought earlier.

"What've you got for us, Cas?" Dean asked, sitting on Alexa's bed.

"The name of the demon you need to hunt down. His name is Belial." Castiel said, taking in how Alexa gasped.

Everyone looked to the young woman whose eyes were absolutely full of tears.

"Lex…?" Sam asked, going to put an arm around her.

"Don't…" Alexa breathed, turning to Sam with tears rolling down her face, "Don't…please…"

"Alexa, what's wrong?" Castiel asked, moving towards the upset young woman, "If you have information, you need to tell us."

"He killed my mom!" She cried, making everyone jump back, their eyes tracing the room as things began to move around slowly.

The young woman was crying heavily now, trembling and looking with panicked eyes at the angel. Sam and Dean were too stunned to say anything.

"You need to keep calm, Lex," Castiel said softly, carefully holding the girl's upper arms to keep her standing straight, "Things are moving beyond your control and you could hurt someone…"

Alexa took a deep breath and relaxed, brushing a shaky hand through her newly styled hair. The objects in the room stopped moving and she wiped her eyes, covering them with the palm of her hand before taking another deep breath and gripping Castiel's shoulders.

"He was one of the demons who raped and killed my mother…" She whispered, "He needs to be dead…no exorcism and releasing to Hell…I want him dead."

The others looked at her with shocked expressions.

"Please…it's the only way I'll get peace!" She breathed, still gripping the angel's trenchcoat.

That's when it happened. A blast of pain shot through her skull and she cried out, her legs buckling as Sam caught her in time.

"Lex?"

She couldn't answer, she just screamed out again in Latin.

"Deus, servo mihi tutus ex is everto!" She whispered, breathing sharply through the pain, "Deus, servo mihi tutus ex is everto!"

"Cas?" Dean asked looking to the angel who was just as stunned as everyone else, "What's she saying?"

"'God, keep me safe from this demon'." Castiel answered, "It must be Belial."

Moving towards the girl who was now being cradled in Sam's arms on the floor, Castiel pressed two fingers to her forehead, the screaming reduced to small hums and whimpers before the girl finally came to rest, falling asleep in the youngest Winchester's arms, curling up into his embrace. Sam frowned and lifting the sleeping girl onto her bed.

"I will stay here tonight," Castiel said as Sam tucked her under the sheets, "She needs protection from Belial."

Dean nodded as did Sam before they retreated to their own room, considering possible ways to trap and _kill _this demon. Maybe Castiel's mojo could help, but _killing _it is a whole different story. Sam's powers, maybe? No…Dean doesn't like Sam to use his powers…

Alexa's powers could potentially be a threat or weapon against the demon, since he can get into her mind, but if she could fuck with his mind enough and tune the others in on a different, unique frequency that only they could hear…long shot but it could work. For now though, they had to pray for Belial to keep away for the night so no-one else got hurt. Tomorrow they'd fight.

-TBC-


	4. Fight Like A Man

**Summary: **Slight AU. Castiel located another hunter in North Carolina and sends the Winchesters to find her. She proves herself to be much more than they could ever imagine. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters. *Growls and punches pillow*

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC.

**

* * *

United We Stand**

**Chapter Four: Fight like a Man**

After tracking down Belial to an old warehouse near the centre of the city, Dean, Sam, Castiel and Alexa split up into teams to look for him. Sam and Alexa checked the upper floor while Dean and Castiel took the lower floor. Alexa knew Belial was in here and she looked around her, her facial expression very annoyed.

"You okay?" Sam asked, taking in her expression.

"Yeah, just fucking with his mind." She said bluntly as she moved around, "Oh God…"

She closed her eyes and tears fell from them.

"Lex?" Sam asked, putting an arm around her.

Alexa nodded and wiped her eyes, leaning into Sam's touch.

"He's just showing me my mother's murder…I'll be okay."

"_Come on, Belial, you can do better than that surely. You're a sadistic fuck-up who's not going back to the Pit, oh no, you're going to oblivion, do you hear me?" _Alexa growled, _"You're gonna die, Belial. You're gonna pay for what you did to my mother. Lucifer doesn't love you!" _

Belial's sharp voice rang through Alexa's head.

"_Lucifer loves us all. Oh, we can't wait until we can get _your _head on a spike, Sweet Cheeks…damn you're gonna be great for all of us. Just like your Momma was." _

Alexa growled audibly then and Sam looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!"

The shout had startled Castiel, Dean, Sam _and _Belial. Dean and Castiel headed upstairs to find Sam backing away from Alexa who was stood facing Belial, his black eyes there for all to see.

"Oh, you didn't think I'd come alone did you?" Belial laughed, cackling when three demons came out of nowhere, locking the others in combat.

Belial drew a blade and Alexa drew her own, a long sword with a purple swirly pattern up the blade.

"Do you wish to die like your mother?" Belial asked, twirling his sword around as though trying to impress Alexa, "Because she was a beautiful one to take…oh yeah, she had one damn sexy body. Well worth the pounding…"

Alexa swung her sword around and clashed it with Belial's drawing him close.

"Do not piss me off, boy…" she breathed, "Do not fuck me around because so help me _we'll_ make this fucking painful."

Castiel started working his power on Belial, as did Sam, much to Dean's disgust. The demon squirmed under the powerful hold and Castiel began to chant something in Enochian. Belial cried out in pain as the black smoke flew from his mouth and out of the warehouse window. Suddenly, Alexa screamed angrily and the body just blew into a million mashed up pieces. She stormed out of the room ripping doors off their hinges and throwing things around with her power. Castiel, Dean and Sam followed Alexa into the parking lot, watching her slowly fall apart.

"FUCK!" She screeched, throwing her sword to the ground and collapsing to her knees, "I'm sorry, Mom…I'm sorry! I failed you again, Mom! I'm so, so sorry!"

She broke into sobs and curled up into a ball by the Impala. The sight of her just curled up made that protective streak shine through in Dean and he moved towards the young hunter, kneeling down beside and pulling her into an embrace.

"It's alright, Lex…you didn't fail her, Sweetheart." He said softly, rocking the trembling, sob-wracked girl in his arms, "It's okay, Lex…deep breaths."

Castiel and Sam joined them by the car and sat beside her, Sam pulling her in for a hug and stroking gentle fingers through that curly red hair. Alexa reached a hand out and found the angel's trenchcoat, gripping it tight before moving away from Sam's arms and into Castiel's. The angel held her tight and moved her hair to whisper something to her.

"Your mother is, has been, and will always be proud of you, Lex…"

Alexa sobbed again and held onto Castiel, thanking him with whispers before finally calming down and wiping her eyes.

* * *

"Come on, Cas!" Alexa cried, "Please!"

Castiel sighed and turned around, picking up the machete before swinging at Alexa, who dodged with speed and precision before back-flipping and spinning around, taking a surprised Castiel down with a kick to the back. He looked up and Alexa grinned.

"Not as weak as I look." She said, laughing when Castiel jumped to his feet and grinned.

They locked in a sword battle and Alexa showed some pretty impressive moves. She let Castiel rough her up a little and he let her do the same, the occasional kick and push. The girl moved with utter grace, her footwork excellent as well as her fighting skills. With an elegant, swift movement, the pair clashed and ended up being held there, staring into each other's eyes. Trust flowed between them and Castiel gradually lowered the sword he held, followed by Alexa who moved closer to the angel. Castiel moved a little closer himself until their faces were centimetres apart.

*Ahem*

The two of them turned and glared at Dean who had a stupid smirk on his face.

"Come on, you two!" He called, "We gotta get moving. We're going to Bobby's."

When Alexa turned back, the angel was gone. Growling at Dean, she picked up the swords and headed from the dark motel parking lot back into the room she'd been sharing with the boys.

* * *

Castiel hadn't been around for a little while, at least not when Alexa was around. She cursed Dean for ruining that moment. Although did she really feel anything for the angel? Was it just a moment that they both got wrapped up in? Did he feel anything for her? Would it be really logical or be a good idea to get emotionally involved with a creature of God…?

So many questions…too many questions!

Curling up in her bed, Alexa sighed and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of that angel with blue eyes and the constant sex-hair…the slender body clad in that damn adorable outfit (adorable?), the confused head-tilt that makes you just wanna go, 'Awwwww!', the gentle mannerisms but powerful presence mixed in with that hum of Grace and scents of ozone and nature…

That absolutely beautiful angel.

-TBC-


	5. Mr Sandman, Bring me a Dream

**Summary: **Slight AU. Castiel located another hunter in North Carolina and sends the Winchesters to find her. She proves herself to be much more than they could ever imagine. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters. *Growls and punches pillow*

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC.

**

* * *

United We Stand**

**Chapter Five: Mr Sandman, Bring me a Dream**

"Run Forrest!" Dean shouted as some nerdy kid ran away from at least five other boys who she assumed to be school bullies.

"Dean! Go help the kid!" Alexa yelled, watching as the poor boy ran into the woodland.

Screaming and shouting sounded from the woods and Alexa opened the trunk of the Impala. Taking out two of her swords and one of her staffs which had red and blue bands wrapped around it, Alexa cracked her knuckles.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, earning a glare from Alexa.

"Going to help that kid!" She replied, turning to Sam, "You coming with?"

Sam shook his head and Alexa growled, snarling at them before breaking into a run towards the woods. She found the other boys kicking the shit out of the smaller nerdy boy.

"Hey!" She yelled, causing the five of them to turn around, "Put. Him. Down."

"Oh, what are you gonna do?" The biggest one said, moving towards Alexa.

She spun the staff around and knocked the kid back, doing a flying kick which knocked the kid to the floor, pulling her swords out and spinning them in her hands before landing with a foot on the boy's chest, her other knee on the ground and the swords pointed to the floor.

"You gonna leave him alone?" She asked through gritted teeth, the other boys scrambling away nervously while the leader nodded, tears threatening to escape his eyes, "Good boy."

She stood and moved away from him before kicking him up the ass and sending him running.

"Oh, tell anyone and I'll hunt you down and kick your ass…I know where you live!"

The kids ran off and Alexa burst into a fit of laughter, as did the young boy she saved.

"You okay, kid?" She asked, going to help the young boy up.

"Yeah, thanks…" The boy replied, "How'd you learn that stuff?"

"Years of practice, kiddo." Alexa answered, "Get yourself home and don't tell anyone about what you've just seen…am I clear?"

The boy nodded and smiled at Alexa before running away. The young woman put her swords and staff away before turning to see Castiel stood there.

"Hey," she said softly, "You okay?"

"Yes. I'm very proud of you for helping the boy." Castiel replied, "How are you?"

"I'm alright thanks, Cas." Alexa replied, "Sorry about the other week…you know when we had that practice fight and it got a bit…well…close."

"Don't apologise…Dean…well…ruined the moment." Castiel replied, "Were we about to kiss?"

Alexa smiled and bit her lip, nodding in response.

"Why?" The angel asked.

The question took the girl back a little.

"Why did we nearly kiss? Did you want to kiss me?"

He got a nod in response.

"I thought you'd prefer Dean or Sam, most women do." Castiel said sadly.

"Actually a lot of girls swoon over you, Castiel." Alexa admitted, "I wanted to kiss you because since the day we met…I've just not been able to get you out of my head…"

Castiel tilted his head.

_Oh no…the confused head-tilt of DOOM! _

"What I'm saying is that I've got deep feelings for you…but I don't know if you feel anything for me…I mean you're an angel…"

Castiel stepped towards Alexa and took her face in his gentle, soft hands, before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Alexa grimaced into the kiss and her hands found the angel's trenchcoat. As he pulled back, Castiel's blue eyes widened with fear and panic.

Alexa smiled so beautifully before moving her hands to rest around the back of his neck, leaning in with slightly parted lips, Alexa kissed the angel tenderly, waiting for him to open up and move his lips with hers. Having seen this gesture many times on Earth, he was able to get to grips with it pretty quickly. Soon the kiss was getting deeper and Castiel's arms held Alexa flush against him, their bodies pressed so close that when they broke their kiss their lips were mere millimetres apart. They opened their eyes, faces flushed and breathing heavy.

"I think what I feel for you is lust…is it wrong?" Castiel asked, flinching a little at the look of pain in those blue eyes.

"No…it can develop into so much more than just lust, Castiel…"

"You mean…love?" Castiel asked, earning a strikingly stunning smile from Alexa.

"Yes, Cas. I mean love." She replied, beaming when the angel captured her lips in another kiss.

* * *

One of Alexa's favourite songs came on the radio in her motel room that night, and Castiel appeared just at the right time.

"_Mr Sandman, bring me a dream,  
(Bom, bom, bom, bom)  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen,  
(Bom, bom, bom, bom)  
Give him two lips like roses in clover,  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over, _

_Sandman…I'm so alone  
(Bom, bom, bom, bom)  
Don't have nobody to call my own__  
Please turn on your magic beam…  
Mr Sandman, bring me a dream!" _

Alexa smiled at the angel and took his hand, moving slowly towards him and looking deep into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Looks like Mr Sandman brought me my dream tonight." She whispered, caressing Castiel's cheek before kissing him gently.

"May I stay with you tonight?" Castiel asked, "Just so I know you're safe."

Alexa crossed the room and turned the radio off, closing her book on angelic lore and smiling at Castiel. He took in her pyjama clad body and smiled.

"You didn't even have to ask," She replied, moving to the bed and climbing under the covers only to have Castiel sit on the edge of the bed.

"You look nice in those pyjamas." Castiel said with a small blush, "They're a pretty colour."

"Thanks," Alexa replied, "You always look great in that trenchcoat and stuff…the tie just makes you look delicious."

Castiel blushed a lot and jumped when Alexa took his hand.

"Come sit beside me?"

Plumping up both their pillows, Alexa rested back against her own, Castiel copying her and trying to get comfortable.

"How many seals have been broken?" she asked, turning the conversation a little morbid.

"Thirty-nine." Castiel replied, pretending not to hear Alexa's most unladylike curse, "More than half."

"Yeah…" Alexa whispered, turning slightly to look at the angel, "We can stop the others though, right?"

Castiel smiled weakly and sat forward, pushing their pillows down before removing his trenchcoat and suit jacket, laying down and pulling Alexa to rest on his chest.

"I have faith that you will succeed in stopping the Apocalypse from happening." Castiel replied in an almost whisper, "I have faith in all of you."

"So…how's my power gonna get stronger?" Alexa asked, snuggling in the angel's hold.

"I'll train you. We'll find the time somehow." Castiel answered, "Now though, you need to sleep."

The girl nodded and kissed Castiel's lips softly before settling into his arms, the angel pulling the covers over them.

"Goodnight, Cas." She whispered sleepily.

"Goodnight, Lex." Castiel whispered back, carding a tender hand through her dark red locks until she fell asleep.

-TBC-


	6. Belial's Last Stand

**Summary: **Slight AU. Castiel located another hunter in North Carolina and sends the Winchesters to find her. She proves herself to be much more than they could ever imagine. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters. *Growls and punches pillow*

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC.

**A/N: **This is a very short chapter just until I can figure out where I want to take this story from here. Enjoy!

**

* * *

United We Stand**

**Chapter Six: Belial's Last Stand**

Alexa kept hold of Castiel's hand all the way around the building. Belial wasn't getting away with a trip back to Hell. He was going to die tonight, Alexa was sure of that. She'd kill him, no matter what it took; she'd even the score for her mother and would continue to do so until each demon that raped and killed her was dead. They found him in the basement, where they both held him still before calling Sam and Dean. The demon twisted and squirmed under their powers as all three of them held him still, Dean passing Alexa the knife before moving slowly towards the demon and began carving her mother's name all over his body, Sam and Castiel holding him perfectly still while she worked. Soon, the demon's body was covered with poisoned wounds that spelt out the name, "Dawn".

"Yeah…I remember how Dawn would scream for us…" Belial hissed, coughing up blood, "She'd scream good, little girl…just like you will when the rest of us find you."

"FUCK YOU!" Alexa yelled, shocking everyone a little, "You and the rest of your buddies in Hell are a fucking disease, and I'm not wrong about Lucifer by the way."

Belial tilted his head and stared at Alexa questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't love any of you. If he takes over this world, he'll kill each and every one of you in an instant, and all of your work will be wasted." Alexa growled, "He doesn't appreciate any of you! He's just using you to get the grand prize before sending you all to the slaughter, despite all your loyalty…"

Belial shuddered and then flinched as Alexa's eyes began to glow a dull purple colour, the colour getting brighter with each passing word.

"Despite all your hard work, your bravery and your sacrifices, he will still kill you all the first chance he gets and he will get to bask in _your _glory."

Purple light shone from Alexa's eyes right into the demon's, the black appearing through reflex before rolling to white as he burned from the inside, Alexa's facial expression one of anger and determination as she killed him slowly. Finally, when she was sure he was dead, she took a step back and blew the vessel apart, before turning to the others and suddenly gasping as warmth suddenly drifted through her body. Tears filled her eyes as a soft purple and pink light surrounded her, two familiar arms wrapping around her. Dean, Sam and Castiel watched in utter wonder as Dawn Summers' soul wrapped itself around Alexa and held her tightly before disappearing in a shower of purple and pink sparks.

Alexa smiled despite the tears running down her face, and she laughed, wrapping her arms around herself and breathing in, smelling that familiar scent of her mother.

"That was my mom…" she whispered in utter disbelief, "My mom just held me tight…right through to my soul…"

Dean and Sam smiled warmly at her, as did Castiel, all of them watching the young woman take off her jacket and smell it.

"God…I can smell her," she cried, "I can still feel the warmth from her."

She spun around and held the jacket close to her, laughing with relief that one of the demons who had murdered her mother so brutally was now dead. Alexa turned and ran towards Castiel, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder to cry her tears of pure relief out of her system.

The next task was to find the other guilty demons and bump them off too. The only problem was finding them, whilst searching for ways to prevent the Apocalypse. Ruby was of little use, but that's when Castiel told the group of a Prophet named Chuck.

-TBC-


	7. Without a Trace

**Summary: **Slight AU. Castiel located another hunter in North Carolina and sends the Winchesters to find her. She proves herself to be much more than they could ever imagine. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters. *Growls and punches pillow*

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC.

**A/N: **Sorry the chapters another shortish one, but the end of it seemed an appropriate place to leave it.

**

* * *

United We Stand**

**Chapter Seven: Without a Trace**

"What the fuck was that light?" Dean asked Sam as they researched in Alexa's motel room, "You know the light that came from her eyes…"

Alexa had gone out to get food, which was a good time to discuss what they'd seen.

"She was burning into his soul." Castiel answered, appearing out of nowhere.

"Fuck, Cas…pre-warning would be nice." Dean growled, earning a glare from Castiel.

"Hold your tongue." Castiel growled back, a lot scarier than Dean.

Dean shut up and gave Castiel a _What-the-fuck-are-you-talking-to-me-like-that-for _look.

"She was using her telepathic abilities to look into his soul and the telekinetic abilities to burn his soul and destroy it." Castiel explained, "It just happened to radiate in purple light that's all…"

Dean and Sam looked at one another, sharing incredulous looks before turning to the angel.

"Dude, you're an appalling liar." Dean said with a smirk.

Castiel sighed looked guiltily towards the door.

"How long will it be before she returns?" He asked, earning concerned expressions from the brothers.

"About ten minutes…why?" Sam asked.

"I wasn't lying about the first part…but the ability comes from her father…" Castiel explained, "This must not be retold to her, or anyone else…do you understand?"

The Winchesters nodded.

"I'll put a block on your minds so she can't read them." He continued, "It's for her own good."

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean asked, "Do you know who her father is…?"

"Yes…" Castiel replied, grimacing and sighing, "He was a man who was slowly becoming a demon, and she's inherited some of his power. Not much, because he hardly had any himself, but enough to be able to burn a demon out."

"So she's part demon?" Sam asked, earning a nod from Castiel.

"She isn't like the others though, she's unaffected by the small part of her that is demonic. She won't turn, I can guarantee that."

"If she's part demon, doesn't that mean that you can't be with her…?" Dean asked, "'Cause it'll kill her if you can't be together…"

"No, we can be together," Castiel answered, "Like I said, there's no chance of her turning into a demon. The demonic part of her isn't strong enough to influence that."

Dean and Sam considered this new information. Could they still trust her after they've just discovered that? How the Hell would she react to them knowing?

_So much for finding Chuck the Prophet..._

* * *

There was a blood curdling scream from outside and the group immediately headed out of the door to find Alexa on her hands and knees, blood pouring from her stomach as a man whispered something in her ear before turning to the group with black eyes, vanishing into thin air.

Sam and Dean sprinted towards Alexa, who was crying and screaming in pain, pulling her back to see a huge gash across her stomach, blood cascading from the wound, occasionally spurting. Sam turned away and gagged while Dean waved Castiel over. The angel knelt in front of Alexa and kissed her tenderly before healing the wound in a burst of white light. Alexa's tears didn't stop though, and she sat up, flying into the angel's arms.

"What's wrong, Alexa?" Castiel asked, "What did he say to you?"

Alexa sobbed again before moving a little closer to Castiel, just to feel the warmth of his embrace.

"He said,'Daddy's home'…"

The Winchesters and the angel shared looks before Castiel continued to cradle Alexa to his chest.

"And you all knew didn't you."

That was a statement, not a question. She must've read their minds before Castiel could block them.

"Yes, we all knew," Castiel said softly, "I didn't tell you because it was for your own good…"

Alexa fought out of the angel's arms and stood up, storming back into the room and locking the door from the inside. They all moved the door and Castiel went inside, only to be thrown through the window. Much to Dean and Sam's surprise, the angel looked terrified.

"That's told you…" Dean smirked, only for him and Sam to be thrown backwards as Alexa stormed through the motel parking lot, her bag slung over shoulder as she turned to the others.  
"I love how you all knew about _my _father before I did…thanks for discussing it before telling me! You knew and you didn't tell me!" She cried, "I have the fucking right to know because he's _MY _father! _MINE! _Not yours, Cas…or Sam and Dean's!"

"Lex…" Castiel began, "We were just trying to protect you…"

"FUCK ALL OF YOU!" She screamed, throwing Castiel back into the room through the window before hurtling Sam and Dean through after him.

By the time they'd all stood, she was gone.

"Shit…" Dean whispered, "That went well."

Both Sam and Castiel glared at him.

"Oh God…" Sam breathed, "What if she tries to fight those demons on her own…? There are four others who could just trap her in an instant."

"I know." Castiel growled, "I know! But she can't have gone far, she only left a few minutes ago…"

"But she can lift body weight with her power, who's to say she hasn't just lifted herself and…well…flown away…" Dean pointed out, finding the image of that quite hilarious compared to the real situation.

He earned a defeated sigh from the angel.

"I'll try and find her using my power," Castiel said moving towards the door, "You two take the car."

Clicking his fingers, Castiel fixed the window before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

* * *

As he journeyed around he couldn't find her _anywhere_. Neither could Sam or Dean, which set the angel into a panic. Yes, the angel began to panic. After meeting with Sam and Dean in a diner they were wondering where she could've disappeared to.

"You don't think the demons have got her do you?" Sam asked, "I mean…where could they take her that we couldn't…"

His question was stopped when a horrible thought drifted around the table, spreading fear through each member of the group before someone finally had the guts to speak.

"Oh they haven't…" Dean breathed, "You don't think they've…"

"Hell." Castiel said, the horrific truth suddenly dawning on him, "They've taken her home."

-TBC-


	8. Rescue

**Summary: **Slight AU. Castiel located another hunter in North Carolina and sends the Winchesters to find her. She proves herself to be much more than they could ever imagine. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters. *Growls and punches pillow*

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC.

**

* * *

United We Stand**

**Chapter Eight: Rescue**

The four demons dragged Alexa under the ground, down into the Pit. She went straight into her own cell and that is where she would remain through her time down here. The place was too hot to bear, the fires of Hell flickering bright and large, towering above the cells. According to the whispers going on around her, apparently you had to be pretty important to get a cell, and Alexa didn't know whether to be more scared or not. She was already shackled up by meat hooks in her cell, the wounds sore and throbbing. She cried and sobbed through her pain before her captors entered the room, her father leading the others.

"Well, well, well…" He hissed, his voice slithery and disgusting as it rolled from his tongue, "You look just like your mother."

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch!" Alexa sobbed.

"Oh, Alexa…don't speak to daddy that way," Her father replied, moving closer and caressing her cheek, "Daddy doesn't like it when you speak to him that way."

He clicked his fingers and the meat hooks released her, the wounds healing straight away, much to her surprise. She kicked her father in the stomach and moved the other demons away with her telekinesis before trying to lift her body weight from the floor and up. Her father, however, was much stronger. He slammed the cell door shut and threw her to the floor, pinning her down and straddling her waist.

"You should know who I am, baby of mine," he growled, "They call me Asmoday, and I'm you're daddy…and you will do as I say as a good daughter does, little one."

With a click of his fingers they were both completely naked and Alexa gulped audibly, sobbing even more as her father flipped her over and began his torture.

* * *

Castiel could feel Alexa's soul pulsating beneath them. If he went back into Hell he could find her.

"Dean! Sam!" Castiel called, the Winchesters moving towards him, "I need to go into Hell to get her back…"

The brothers nodded gravely before turning back to Castiel.

"The problem is, they've taken her body down too, which means we must be prepared because I can only heal the worst of her injuries, am I understood?"

The brothers nodded again and climbed in the Impala with Castiel, following the angel's instruction to take them to where they'd be coming up from.

"We need to draw a huge protection sigil with salt so the demons can't get to us."

The three of them got on with the task and Castiel turned to the brothers.

"The ground will open next to the sigil, alright?"

"Yeah…" Dean agreed.

"You need to pull Alexa out and start tending to her wounds in that sigil. I'll come out after further away in the field. You'll know when I'm on my way and you _must _shield your eyes."

"Okay," Sam breathed, both he and Dean wishing Castiel good luck before he disappeared in a flutter of wings, and they sat inside the sigil waiting for the angel's return.

* * *

Castiel broke into Hell, Jimmy Novak's body protected with his Grace as he searched for the beautiful blue glow that was Alexa's soul. The fire was damaging to the angel's Grace and his wings as he soared deep into the pit, following the blue sparks that showed him the way. A lot of demons were terrified by the angel's Grace and they fled, leaving him to battle the braver, stronger ones. He found Alexa in one of the torture cells, battered, bruised, bleeding, sobbing and shivering. She looked up to see Castiel and she could only cry more. Blowing the cell door apart he broke the shackles away and took Alexa in his arms, who trembled and bled against him.

"I'm sorry, Castiel…I'm not worthy of this…the things I said…"

"Hush now, Alexa, I'm here to take you home." Castiel assured her, holding her close to him before taking off with a huge jump back towards the surface. Demons, however, do not release their prisoners lightly and the chase began.

They didn't have time to be playing cat and mouse. Alexa had to get out of her and she had to _now_. Castiel could see the surface and he prayed for the last bit of strength to get them through. Hell's storms raged around them as they got closer and closer to the surface of the Earth. Castiel broke through the thick ground before pushing Alexa through the final layer of rock so she could dig herself out. Castiel needed to find another way out.

* * *

On the surface, Dean and Sam heard a soft rumble and the ground shook a little. They jumped when a hand burst through the soil, outstretched and waiting to be taken. Dean ran forward and started digging through the ground to try and help Alexa out of the soil. When the second arm came through, Sam and Dean both pulled her to the surface, finding her bruised and bloody as they pulled her to the centre of the sigil. They began to tend to her wounds until the time came for Castiel to be free.

* * *

Castiel swooped through Hell, praying to be shown the way out to the Winchesters. A soft green glow emanated just to the right of where he'd pushed Alexa through and he charged as much Grace as he could before breaking through the ground in a white light. He spread his wings and glided down to the sigil where he clicked his fingers to seal the ground before regaining his strength through prayer.

Dean and Sam worked on cleaning up the more minor wounds before Castiel healed the major ones. He'd be able to remove the others in time but he had used a lot of his Grace getting the girl back. Her blue eyes shot open and she screamed, panicking and kicking the Winchesters and the angel away from her.

"Lex…Lex, it's Castiel…" Castiel whispered softly, moving a little towards Alexa who backed away from him, "You need to stay in the sigil so the demons can't get you, okay?"

Alexa stared at Castiel before breaking into sobs and flying into his arms. She trembled against him and Castiel knew she'd really been through some horrible things in Hell.

"He raped me…" she whispered through her sobs, "Daddy raped me…"

She sounded like a child, and that sentence sickened everybody.

"I wanna go home…"

Castiel held the broken girl close to him and he sighed, kissing her head and holding her close. He looked to the Winchesters helplessly and everyone was thinking the same thing…

How the Hell were they gonna fix this one?

-TBC-


End file.
